The New Member of the Verona Family
by MoveBitch
Summary: This is a One-Shot story where Kat & Patrick have their 2nd child.


"Hey, don't say that word!" Patrick's thick accent called to the small girl in her car seat behind him.

Patrick was trying to get a hold of Kat's sister Bianca on his cell phone, while driving, and trying to keep his 3 year-old daughter under control.

He heard Bianca's phone ring once before he heard his daughter cry out the word 'shit' again. Patrick tore the phone from his ear, while still letting it ring, and took his eyes off the road for a second to look at her from the rear view mirror.

"Julia, what did daddy just say." Patrick said sternly.

Julia smiled at her daddy and gave a high pitched giggle.

"You've got your mommy's attitude." Patrick laughed back and then returned the phone to his ear. The line was silent.

"Hello?" Patrick's voice called into the silence.

"Finally." Cameron's voice replied. "I've been listening to you arguing with a 3 year-old for the past 2 minutes."

"Sorry about that, Cameron." Patrick said. "I'm calling to tell you and Bianca that Kat just went into labor and I need-"

"You need us to watch Julia." Cameron finished for him.

"Yeah." Patrick confirmed. He started to turn onto the street his sister-in-law, and her husband, lived.

"No problem." Cameron said causing Patrick to sigh with relief as his car halted to a stop in front of the couples suburban home.

"Thanks man." Patrick said and hung up the phone at the same time he pulled the car key out of the ignition. He then jumped out of the car and rushed to the passenger side and opened the back door.

"Come on, Sweetheart." Patrick said as he unbuckled her from her car seat and then swept her into his arms.

"Aunt B's house!" Julia squealed with delight as she pointed one her chubby fingers at the house.

"Yes it is sweetie." Patrick agreed as he took long, fast strides toward the house.

He knocked loudly and counted to the number 12 in his head before the door opened to reveal Kat's sister Bianca.

"Hey, I didn't know you'd be here so soon! Cameron said he just got off the phone with you." She said as she removed Julia from his arms.

"I called on my way here." Patrick stated, shifting nervously in the doorway.

"Okay, you better get going." Bianca said pushing him lightly out of the doorway and onto the porch.

"I know." He said and leaned down to kiss his daughter's cheek goodbye.

He rushed back to his car, tripping on his feet on the way the and nearly falling flat on his face, and raced off.

Bianca hugged her niece with a huge grin plastered on her face as she watched the car disappear.

"Julia you're about to become a big sister."

* * *

"What took you so long." Kat yelled in pain at Patrick as he stumbled into the room.

"Honey, I was only 15 minutes." Patrick explained. He was now at her side and they locked hands.

"Yeah, well they already have me pushing!" She said a little more calmly.

Patrick stayed silenced. He just pushed the hair off her sweaty forehead as kissed her lips softly.

Less than 2 hours later Kat gave one final push and a loud cry rang out through the room.

"It's a boy!" The doctor announced as he handed the baby to one of the nurses to get cleaned off.

"You heard that, Kat?" Patrick whispered lightly into his wife's ear. "It's a boy."

Dispite that fact Kat felt dead tired she smiled widely and squeezed his hand one last time.

"I know." She said happily. The nurse that took their son just walked back into the room with him wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Here you go, Mr. Verona." She said, handing him the small bundle. Patrick gently took him and felt his heart melt, like it had the day he got married to Kat and the day their first child, Julia, was born.

"Hey there little guy." Patrick greeted. He looked up to see Kat watching them intently with a smile. He tilted his son to give Kat a better view of him.

"Would you like to hold our lizard baby, Kat?" Patrick joked as he sat down in the chair next to the bed. Kat laughed and swatted his arm lightly.

"Shut up and give me him." Kat demanded as she held out her arms. Patrick placed him in her arms and watch as she brought the baby's head near her chest.

"The doctor said you should wait an hour before you feed him." Patrick reminded her. Kat rolled her eyes.

"I'm putting his ear near my heart so he can hear it beat." She said. "I read that it helps calm the baby after birth."

Patrick nodded his head to show he understood.

"So have you thought of any name?" He asked. Kat look up at him.

"I was think of the name, Heath." Kat said and waited for Patrick's reaction to the name.

"Heath." He repeated while in thought. After a moment he smiled. "I love it."

"Heath it is then." Kat said and kissed the newborn's forehead.


End file.
